Arren Pan
Fanmake of "Peter Pan (1953)" with a twist of the 2003 Universal/Columbia live-action version. Arren Pan, Ash and Kaya Ketchum, Pikachu, Eevee, and Kirby take Kiki, Therru, Serena, Jiji, Honker, Ponyo, Tank, Gosalyn, Sosuke, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Genie AKA Gene, Darkwing Duck AKA Drake Mallard, Launchpad McQuack, Morgana Macawber, Neptunia, Gizmoduck, Stegmutt, and Yoshi to Neverland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Kahmunrah, Admiral Negaduck, Assistant Captain Hades, and their band of naughty pirates. Cast Peter Pan: Arren (Tales from Earthsea) Extras with Arren: Ash and Kaya Ketchum, Pikachu, Eevee (Pokemon Sword and Shield), and Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Tinker Bell: Roxy (Winx Club; In her Enchantix form) Extras with Roxy: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, and Shyla (Winx Club; In their Enchantix forms) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) Extras with Kiki: Therru (Tales from Earthsea), Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service), and Serena (Pokemon XYZ) John Darling: Honker Muddlefoot (Darkwing Duck) Michael Darling: Ponyo Extras with Honker and Ponyo: Yi, Jin, Peng (Abominable), Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webigail "Webby" Vanderquack, Genie "Gene," Tank Muddlefoot, Gosalyn Mallard (Ducktales (1987)/Darkwing Duck), and Sosuke (Ponyo on a Cliff by the Sea) (With Gosalyn, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gene, and Sosuke being the neighbors) Babysitters: Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck AKA Drake Mallard, Morgana Macawber, Neptunia, Gizmoduck, and Stegmutt (Ducktales (1987)/Darkwing Duck) Nana Darling: Yoshi (Super Mario Bros. franchise) George Darling: Fujimoto (Ponyo on a Cliff by the Sea) Mary Darling: Granmamare (Ponyo on a Cliff by the Sea) Extras with Fujimoto and Granmamare: Duckworth and Mrs. Beakley (Ducktales (1987); They'll stay behind while making sure the house is taken care of until their loved ones' return from their adventures in Neverland and, in Fujimoto and Granmamare's case, the party) Captain Hook: Kahmunrah (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian) Extras with Kahmunrah: Hades (Hercules) and Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) (Unlike Kahmunrah, they won't be afraid of the Chain Chomp Fish, despite getting bitten by him) Mr. Smee: Pain and Panic (Hercules) Extras with Pain and Panic: Al Capone, Ivan the Terrible, Napoleon Bonaparte (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian), and Popple (Mario and Luigi series; He'll turn good in the sequel) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Chain Chomp Fish (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Bob and Cortex's pet: Shellmon (Digimon) Lost Boys: Tiff, Tuff, Iro, Honey, Spikehead (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey Sketchitt, May, Max, Dawn Shepherd, Quilava, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow, Go, Scorbunny, Koharu (Pokemon), Megavolt, Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) Tiger Lily: Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) Extra with Olivia: Fievel Mousekwitz (The Great Mouse Detective) Indian Chief: Justin (The Secret of NIMH) Indians: Various good mice and rats Mermaids: Disney Princesses and Princes (Consisting Snow White, Florian, Ozma, Tipper, Cinderella, Charming, Aurora, Phillip, Eilonwy, Taran, Ariel, Eric, Belle, Adam, in his human form, Jasmine, Aladdin, Pocahontas, John Smith, Mulan, Shang, Tiana, Naveen, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider AKA Eugene Fitzherbert, Merida, Wreck-It Ralph, Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Jack Frost, Moana, Tuo, Clara Stahlbaum, and Phillip Hoffman, and they’ll treat Kiki‘s group nicely) Pirates: Brer Fox, Brer Bear (Song of the South), Shredder, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Team Rocket, Vicious the Iron Mask Marauder (Pokemon), Drake/Penguin Yokai (The Pebble and the Penguin), Ratigan/Phantom Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective), Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco), Professor Screweyes (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story), Jenner (The Secret of NIMH), and Professor Callahan/Yokai (Big Hero 6) (Ernesto, Brer Fox, Ratigan, and Drake can temporally fall in love with Serena and Kiki in their cloaked disguises during the "Oh, My Mysterious Lady" segment, and Team Rocket will also turn good in the sequel) Pirate who gets killed off: Wacky Weasel (Bonkers; He'll get eaten by Shellmon as punishment for drunkenly calling Kahmunrah a Dress Wearer, Negaduck a Negafish, and Hades a Hothead) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Vanderquack Family and Friends Chapter 2: Meeting Arren's Group/You Can Fly Chapter 3: Captain Kahmunrah, Admiral Negaduck, Assistant Captain Hades, their Pirates, and the Chain Chomp Fish/Neverland's Greatest Criminal Minds Chapter 4: The Lost Orphans/Roxy Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Rodent Clan and Looking for Olivia and Fievel Chapter 6: Mermaids and Mermen/Rescuing Honker's Group, Fievel, and Olivia Chapter 7: Return to the Rodent Village/Oh, My Mysterious Lady and Kahmunrah, Negaduck, and Hades' New Plot Chapter 8: True Blood Brothers and Falling in Love/Kiki, Therru, and Serena Trick the Pirates and Kahmunrah, Negaduck, and Hades Trick Roxy Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Hades, and their Pirates Chapter 10: Roxy's Redemption Sacrifice and Revival/Rescue and Final Battle Part 1 (Arren Pan Version) Chapter 11: The Hidden Kisses and their Powerful Things/Final Battle Part 2 (Arren Pan Version) Chapter 12: Return Home/Ending (Arren Pan Version) Extra chapter: I Won't Grow Up (The Neverland National Anthem) (Arren Pan Version) For gallery: Arren Pan Gallery For sequel: Arren Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins For series: Arren Pan the Series For third and final sequel: Arren Pan 3: Adventures in Soleanna and Oriana Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies